PILOT PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions): Through the pilot component of the Autonomic RDCRC, the five institutions comprising this Consortium will collaborate in the choice and conduct of pilot projects, designed to take advantage of new clinical research opportunities in Rare Autonomic Disorders. As the investigators hear of promising new developments in the autonomic field, they will share these with their Consortium co-investigators. Upon discussion by teleconference or at one of the scheduled Consortium meetings.Jhe top management people from each institution may then propose to conduct a pilot study. The focus of a pilot study may be the development of a new assay or clinical instrument, or it could be an assessment of the therapeutic potential of a new medication.